


Between Foreign Skies

by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)



Series: Between Wizards and D'ni [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Myst Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Uru Timeline, Gen, Lovegoods are Descendendants of the Stranger, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, POV Harry Potter, POV Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex
Summary: For Luna Lovegood's second year at Hogwarts, things went a bit sideways.A sequel of calumTraveler's Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.
Series: Between Wizards and D'ni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985) by [calumTraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler). 



Harry Potter, in his summer leading up to his third year in Hogwarts, saw something which was creating a massive change in the Wizarding World soon and it wasn't his fault nor Voldermort's this time. For the first time in ages, Harry had managed to get ahold of a CD in the public library to try out a new game that had just released for the holidays, and all it took was gentle persuasion to his very lovable family of the Dursleys to sign a small paper slip for him to be quiet in the house for two weeks.

He never truly cared for the Dursleys, knowing of his history with them, but they were good enough to consider his needs sometimes. With his cousin Dudley slowly getting more invested in the growing technology of computers, Harry had managed to talk Dudley down from breaking their family computer so he can at least enjoy things in peace without ruining the whole Dursley business.

Granted that Aunt Marge had decided to ruin his life by insulting him and his parents, he was very angry that he almost wished he would blow up and run away, but he didn't. He had a promise, after all of saying quietly for two weeks for him to get into Hogsmeade and enjoy the new game.

When dinner was finished and he had eaten his share of the food, he returned to his room and decided to try the game.

**MYST**

Having read parts of literature such as The Mysterious Island and seeing the CD's cover feature an odd-looking island, he wondered what it was all about as he booted up the game. It began with four simple beats to show the letters of the game, and then a simple narration. The sound itself was a simple tune as the narrator began explaining.

[ _"I realized, the moment I fell into the fissure, that the book would not be destroyed as I had planned. It continued falling into that starry expanse of which I had only a fleeting glimpse. I have tried to speculate where it might have landed, but I must admit, however— such conjecture is futile…"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6PWvJc8srk)

When the cutscene had finished, Harry stared at the little book by the floor and saw that he could move the mouse. Hovering over, he clicked the book and saw the Linking panel showing a fly-by of an island.

He clicked it, and he instantly recognized the sound of an off-tuned portkey.

He paused and looked around. Were there wizards nearby? Looking back at the game, he found himself at the docks of an island, with a sunken ship to the right, large gear on a raised area in front, and something round and tall by the left.

* * *

When Harry had finished exploring and clicking on various parts of the screen, it had taken him another hour to get into proximity to one of the books, this time from the sunken ship he had managed to raise, and then clicked on the small panel inside the book again.

Calling it a day and saving his progress, he had decided to head to sleep. He was silently glad that the Dursleys have not even moved in and confiscated the computer he was using because of the sound it made. Little did he know that the Dursleys had allowed this because they wanted Harry to neglect his studies by playing the new game, in return Dudley can get all the answers and show off to his new school.

A funny thing in hindsight, he supposed, as he missed the television news about a serial killer escaping a high-security prison and was being hunted down by the government.

The "serial killer" was looking around the bushes, horrified at the sounds of the computers whenever someone used them to play the new muggle video game, worried about his godson's safety, not realizing that Harry himself was playing the video game.

* * *

July 31, Harry received his third year Hogwarts letter, alongside something that he had never received ever. The public librarian has gifted Harry Potter his own computer set and a copy of MYST so he doesn't have to borrow the library's copy. Dursley was naturally jealous and moved over to destroy Harry's only gift but Vernon stopped him, to Harry's surprise, and explained that "Harry will keep his computer unless more freaky stuff has happened." Harry saw Dudley moving a hand to his buttcheek and then meekly nodded.

Harry saw his aunt Petunia shift a little uncomfortably, and he wasn't sure why that had happened, but it was the first time that the Dudleys have treated him more than equal, and he had cherished this moment.

The next day, Harry's form was signed and it was promptly locked away along with his other wizarding equipment. Harry had forgotten about studying them because of MYST.

* * *

When Harry was dropped off a week after his birthday in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry smiled back at the Dursleys who merely sneered and returned to their normal lives. When he entered the magical pub, he closed his eyes and opened them as he received all the magical things he had missed, after all. Moving down towards a room to stay, Harry finally opened up the Hogwarts letter and read through what he needed to get.

A few seconds later, his door slammed open as a bushy-haired woman slammed through and hugged Harry. Hermione.

"Harry, haven't you heard? The wizarding world is in lockdown!" Hermione told him. "Apparently muggles have started to solve the secret to the Veil!"

"What veil?" Harry asked, confused.

"You know, the Veil which separates the muggles and the wizards!" Hermione looked around. "And they're trying to blame it on this muggle company CYAN!"

Harry sat up. "You mean that the game is actually real?"

Hermione looked over. "No, what are you talking about?"

"CYAN is the group that created this muggle video game called MYST," Harry explained. "And when you click on these moving panels on the book, it makes a sound like a portkey makes."

Hermione was silent for a while. "I knew something was going on with my parents when they bought me a new computer and a few discs but I didn't have time to play video games…"

"Yeah." Harry pulled out a journal. "I even wrote it down when I was playing the game."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been studying, have you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ugh!" Hermione looked at the open Hogwarts letter. "You also haven't actually bought the school books too, did you?"

"That's what I was doing," Harry replied. "Want to help?"

"I mean, I have bought my books, but sure, you look like you need some help."

"Hey!"

* * *

Harry stared at the wanted poster of Sirius Black, for a few seconds, and with a collective nod after glancing at Hermione and Ron, who revealed that they have been in the Leaky Cauldron for weeks, decided to ignore this and do their own lives. After a few minutes of reconciliation, Harry was called upon by Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, towards a small room and both of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Harry, have you been playing the muggle game MYST?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong with it?" Harry asked, wondering if this was what Hermione told him about.

Arthur shifted a bit. "Do you mind if I take a copy of it? The Ministry has ordered an investigation and all."

"I see, well I've left it back in the Dursleys, and they don't like magic," Harry explained. "I can try to get you a copy, I still have muggle money for me to buy some of my own stuff."

"Ah, no need, Harry." Arthur shifted his eyes around. "I need to warn you about Sirius Black, however. He's the one that led You-Know-Who to your parents, after all, and he managed to escape Azkaban."

Harry blinked. "I'll take note of that, thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur softly smiled and patted his shoulders. "Let's get you some snacks, we're just about to tell stories. Did you know what happened to Ron while we were in Egypt?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and began to listen.


	2. The Ride

September 1 arrived, and Harry had immediately taken notice of the latest news in the Daily Prophet. Besides the usual loss of house elves, there was also an investigation towards the muggle company CYAN for creating something too similar to wizarding magic. It was something that made him wonder for a moment as he pushed through the barrier towards Platform 9 and 3/4, the barrier making a soft swoosh as he walked out and headed towards the train. Behind him were Hermione and the Weasley family, and Harry went in before anyone else to find a compartment.

Seeing all but empty, he had decided to run another pass and approach one compartment with someone inside, an old man whose clothes were ragged, similar to his back at the Dursleys.

"I hope you don't mind, sir," Harry whispered as he put up his luggage and sat down on the seat, waiting for Ron and Hermione to pass by.

When Ron and Hermione arrived, Ron had a face that gave a message of impatience while Hermione was currently sporting the look of the moments that she had the greatest idea she had ever seen. Harry opened the door and then helped them put their luggage in its proper compartment before sitting down.

"The whole train's talking about that Muggle Video Game," Ron mumbled, before glancing at the sleeping man. "Blimey, Harry, could've taken an empty compartment?"

Hermione glanced at the man's luggage. "'R. J. Lupin'. He must be the new Defense teacher."

"Are you even sure he's sleeping?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Best to pay respects then."

The train lurched forward, and Harry softly smiled.

* * *

For Luna Lovegood's second year in Hogwarts, she had chosen to take a compartment closer to the service cab with something in her hand. Other Ravenclaws, aware of what had truly happened with Lockhart and her reflective silver goggles, were peering in close, whispering to themselves what 'Loony Lovegood' was up to now that one of her unusual trinkets have done a good thing.

Granted, her little detection machine was more of an assortment of muggle trinkets including a bell that goes ding, and all it did was ding when it passed through a Link, which it did a lot. Luna had the greatest idea of recording it, before remembering that not all electrical equipment ran perfectly in the Wizarding World.

She softly sighed as she turned it off, before looking over to the other Ravenclaws, then chuckled as she headed back to her compartment and closed the door. Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, had always told him to ride the train every start of the new term and make some friends.

'Hopefully, the year goes smoothly,' Luna thought, pulling out her journal and writing down what the major differences between the Myst Island the muggles know and the Myst Island she knew from her familial lineage.

Then the train slowed to a halt and became cold.

Luna looked by the compartment door and saw frost slowly covering the door, and she moved her hand toward her Linking Book as something passed by.

Luna grimaced. Harry Potter's godfather had escaped and she had forgotten about it. Everyone had.

* * *

When Harry recovered from the Dementor attack and the man in their compartment gave them chocolate, Harry was tempted to follow the man but was talked down. It was always a good thing that there was someone who personally knew his parents, and he was very curious about it. Hermione and Ron glanced over to Harry before all things continued back to normal with a subdued tone.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin headed towards the conductor to ask about the Dementor problem when he saw the most peculiar student he will have.

He doesn't remember who, but the way she wrote in her journal suggested she was a muggleborn if a muggleborn had access to leather journals.

Shaking his head, he would ask about her when they had arrived in Hogwarts. There was still the conductor and the Dementor problem, after all.

As he passed by, Luna Lovegood stared at the only adult in the train besides the trolley witch and the conductor and frowned. He looked familiar.

'Ah!' Luna remembered now. He was one of those who were with her parents with three other pranksters at their Hogwarts years. This is an interesting year.


	3. The Fissured Past

The first thing that was different from other Sortings was the fact that there were more Ravenclaws and Gryffindors than usual, all of them comparing Myst's Linking technology to magical transportation. The seasoned Ravenclaws were all too happy to receive the influx of curious knowledge-seekers, but those that focused on wizarding matters were frowning because most of them are muggleborn and halfbloods, especially those from Slytherin. Remus Lupin, who himself was curious about the game Myst, had contacted CYAN for any questions about the lore of Myst itself, and he was surprised at how deep it was, and the fact that they were producing more was a problem in itself.

Luckily that this month's full moon was on the 18th, or else he might've excused himself from the sorting if this was last year.

When the Sorting ended, Remus wished he had the Map he and his friends had made. It was a thing that would've made it easier, and then remembered that Argus Filch was still the caretaker, so heading over to his office, he knocked on the door.

When Mr. Filch opened the door, he pointed an accusing finger. "You!"

Remus chuckled. "I'm just here to check if you still have the item you have confiscated from us, Mr. Filch. That parchment is—"

"Gone, Mr. Lupin," Filch interrupted. "Some sneaky bastards took it from my drawers years ago. I know you told me to keep it because it's damn dangerous, but it's gone, alright? Now shoo, I need my beauty sleep."

Remus stepped backward as soon as Filch slammed the door. He sighed, heading down the faculties and towards his own office, preparing for the set of lessons for the students. Basic defense spells for first years, basic defenses against creatures for the second year, advanced defenses against creatures for the third year, OWL year, advanced defense spells for the sixth year, and then NEWT year.

Content with the general lesson plan, he moved on, before noticing the nearby cabinet shaking. Professor McGonagall had explained there was a boggart inside the cabinet, and they never had time to dispel it when he arrived for the interview.

He silently pulled out his quill and chose specific classes for this.

* * *

Luna Lovegood, the Stranger's descendant, the true keeper of the Myst book, and also the weirdest witch according to wizarding standards, was next in line in facing a boggart. She had heard of these shapeshifting creatures, a version of them existed in another Age she and her father have traveled towards, and they immediately hurried out to leave it when they had appeared. She wondered if it was the same type of boggart until it was her turn and she saw the form turn into a stack of burning books, some of which she recognized as her journal, her father's journal, her great uncle Atrus's journal, and then the Myst book sat on top of it as the books turned to ashes. Those that were raised in the muggle community were even more confused about why a pile of burning books that was Luna's boggart. Those that were observant noticed the Myst book before it turned to ash.

Before Luna can react, however, something happened.

From the ashes of the books, an arm bursts forth, made of molten metal and charred wood. The arm pushed itself out, and from the ashes came another hand. With both hands, they pushed out of the burning pyre and rose like a statue from the sands, a torso made of wood and a bird-like face with piercing eyes, straight towards Luna. Its body had metal daggers covering its surface like feather plumes, each burning with flames. It lets out a warbling voice like metal grinding on rocks, and glass cracking into nothing as it emerges from the burning pyre in full like a wrathful god seeking vengeance on those who wronged it.

It was a terrifying visage, a monster made of metal and wood; with a sound that was like a whale as it gathered its balance. The metal drips to the floor, setting smaller fires everywhere it lands. Its eyes gleam red; the color of death, the color heralding doom, the color of blood.

And everyone who saw it felt the pressure that the monster— no, an inevitable storm of death and destruction— given form, seeking to smite all who opposed it.

Luna's classmates saw it as the extrapolation of the Dark Lord.

Remus Lupin saw it as the Dark Lord given a monstrous form.

The daggers on its back rattled as it reached out to the Stranger's Descendant—

Luna whipped out the spell, and the figure would be swallowed by the floor, leaving a simple scar in the ground as the fires vanished into the air. It wasn't made funny, nor was it banished, but it was buried away and sealed and hopefully forgotten as Luna stepped back, sweating as she took a minute to breathe.

Remus just glanced at Luna for a few seconds before calling the next student, glancing over to the other Ravenclaws, whose eyes were large and most of them were whispering what it must've meant. 

Seems like he will have to create consultations among the students, with Luna Lovegood first as he watched the usually energetic Ravenclaw move aside and clutch her bag close to herself, moving out of the classroom.

Some muggleborns that were close to Luna that were also aware of Myst saw that the form of the scar was like the one that appeared at the beginning of the game that arrived in the holidays of 1993.

* * *

Luna hurried over back to the desert home at lunch to check if everything was alright, and she sighed in relief. The house, despite being unused by her family, was also one of the surface outposts for any incoming explorers attracted by The Call, which she was attracted to as well. Softly sighing in relief, she took her lunch and Linked back. When she stepped out of her little corner that nobody knows, she found herself hitting Professor Lupin.

"Oh, sorry professor," Luna apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"Miss Lovegood," Professor Lupin greeted. "I was about to find you to see if you are alright. Your boggart must've been hard on you, I assume?"

"I haven't really encountered anything that can make someone lose knowledge yet, but I'm alright," Luna smiled. "Do you need anything else, professor?"

Professor Lupin simply nodded. "Was the book on top of the pile the Myst book from the muggle video game that was released last year?"

Luna looked over and nodded. "Yes, it is, professor. Why?"

To her surprise, Professor Lupin laughed. "It's nothing in particular. Do keep safe, miss Lovegood. I've heard that an Azkaban escapee has been spotted in Hogsmeade. Excuse the dementors, if you will."

Luna nodded and walked away, wondering why Professor Lupin was curious about the Myst book until she glanced back in shock, yet the professor was not there. Luna looked over and held unto her journal as close as she can hold unto, before heading to the next class with her items in hand.

When night arrived, at the moment Luna started to dream, she saw her boggart again. When it reached her face, she would wake up screaming. She hastily checked her bag for her journals and her Linking Book, before turning on the nearby lamp and checked to see if everything was with her for a few moments. She then glanced over to her other roommates and softly sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Dissolution

When it was Harry's time to face the boggart as a lesson they should've had in second year Defense, Remus Lupin didn't let him face the boggart. Instead, he saw what seemed to be a white orb that Professor Lupin immediately fired with a Riddikulus. The rapidly-shrinking balloon caused Harry to laugh louder than usual, and the boggart simply vanished.

It was lucky that he was the last student in line for some reason because all the other students have laughed along as well and they would've been disappointed if they didn't get their term. Harry, however, saw the professor's eyes for a moment and seemed to have been thinking of something. Of course, it was all but confirmed when everyone had left and Harry was left alone with Professor Lupin.

"Harry," Professor Lupin began. "I must admit, I didn't let you try on the boggart because you might scare the whole class."

Harry, who was thinking more of a dementor, looked over. "Uhm… what are you expecting my boggart to be, sir?"

"I expected it to be Lord Voldemort," Professor Lupin replied, "but I see that you have a different boggart. What do you expect your boggart to be, Mr. Potter?"

"I have thought about Lord Voldemort, but then I remembered about the dementor, sir." Harry looks over. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Not exactly, but it does mean that the thing you fear most is fear itself, and it's a very good fear to have, Mr. Potter." Professor Lupin looked over to his scar. "You know, you have your father's looks, but your mother's eyes."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked. He nodded. "Can you tell a story about them?"

"I'm afraid you'd be late for class then if I explained. How about I tell you after class?" Professor Lupin offered.

Harry nodded. "I'll see you before curfew then, Professor."

* * *

Remus Lupin was simply  _ disturbed _ even after the students have faced against a boggart and made essays on how to handle or what they might be. Some of which were natural fears, such as some of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins afraid of Professor Snape for different reasons, and also things that people have encountered in life such as spiders for Ron Weasley and, if Harry was correct, a dementor.

But Luna's boggart was something unexplainable even after requesting clarifications, and even if Professor Lupin was able to get her attention, it was always something that explained that Luna cannot lose knowledge. Does that mean that Luna was carrying a burden that manifested in the form of the most monstrous form of the Dark Lord incarnate? Or did it mean that Luna meant that she feared that she had too much knowledge? Remus had gone to ask the other teachers and prefects about Luna Lovegood all with one consensus that she is eccentric yet studious, being able to discern points of the Veil and be knowledgeable in items a first-year shouldn't know for a few years.

When he asked Dumbledore about it, however, he saw the Headmaster's expression shift worryingly and requested for his memory. Lupin took the moment to join him to learn more about Lovegood's boggart and hoped to learn more about this.

When they were out of the pensieve, Dumbledore was stumped as well. He had told Lupin that the form of the boggart was something akin to a human with a hawk face, and its aura was similar to pure darkness itself.

"And do take note, dear Mr. Lupin, that Lord Voldemort is known to use a snake as his mark due to its allegiances to the Slytherin house," Dumbledore explained. "Even if this was, as you claim, the darkness incarnate of Lord Voldemort, I do not think that Miss Lovegood is even thinking about him when this had happened."

Lupin raised an eyebrow at that moment. Who is darker than Lord Voldemort himself?

* * *

Harry Potter saw that Professor Lupin was distracted when he brought him some pictures and told him about a story that was about him to his dismay. At the end of the story, Harry went to hold his hand.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Harry asked.

Professor Lupin looked at him before giving a wistful smile. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter if it was not what you liked. I simply had a problem with one of my students and it made me worry about her."

"I suppose I will leave you to it, professor?" Harry asked, standing up. "I will come to learn to defend myself from the dementors, after all, and I can learn more about my parents that way."

Professor Lupin tiredly nodded and smiled. "Don't get caught, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked out of the classroom and walked over to Ron who was waiting for him.

"So, mate, did you learn anything new from your parents?" Ron asked. "I mean, I know you probably miss them, or at least the closest feeling you get from parents."

Harry shook his head. "Professor Lupin had something on his mind lately, and besides, all I learned was that I can ride brooms since I was 1."

"Really, Harry? I mean, that doesn't seem that important now, does it?" Hermione chimed in.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked, looking around. "You weren't here when I waited for Harry."

Hermione looked shifty. "I had some books to return to my room."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, you two. I'm tired, and we have Potions tomorrow."

All three nodded and headed up to the portrait when they stopped.

The painting's been slashed.

Harry immediately faced Hermione. "Hermione, get the Headmaster, hurry!"

* * *

For the upcoming weeks, even after the problem at the Gryffindor dorms, the most obvious difference for the moment was Luna Lovegood's treatment. Some of her housemates have decided to hide her journal under her bed, and for one week, Luna acted too normal that the journal was returned a week later. She was also jumpier when called, looking around like a paranoid person.

When the holidays arrived, Luna was already gone.


	5. Stranger's Descendant

Luna arrived at Tomahna and immediately searched for every book she had about the figure that represented her worst fear. She knew that she had seen the figure somewhere from an Age or a drawing her ancestor had in their journal 200 years ago. She was sure about it.

Rummaging through the libraries that were not from her father's study, she searched. She knew she had seen it somewhere, and yet she wasn't able to find any trace of the mysterious figure.

With the last library unchecked, her father's study, she went and opened the doors and walked towards the hidden section of the library. This library, unlike other libraries, contained all the dangerous books the Lovegood family has amassed over the centuries of their experience after finding the Myst book, the one that started it all. It stood on top of a raised stone podium in the middle of the room, locked with three leather straps keeping its pages shut. Each strap has been enchanted through wizarding means to open only when three persons are present; a descendant of the Stranger, a descendant of the D'ni, and a trusted confidant that even Luna didn't know.

Around the raised podium were other Linking Books in their stone podiums, all of which were locked with the same similar straps. These Linking Books were connected to those that the Stranger has adventured and experienced; from the remaining books of Myst Island, the two books where two brothers were once trapped, the Linking Book which taught about writing the Art, and then were the journals under the linking books, all in pristine condition yet merely translated copies of the original, as some of them were buried with their owners, and some of the journals' owner is still alive.

One podium stands out from the rest as while the others were on podiums made of stone, this one was made from steel and glass and it contained four journals, its covers decayed with age. The first one had been ruined by elements of sea, rain, and land. The second one was similar to the first only having fewer pages due to the fewer materials on which it was made. The third one contained traces of crystals, plant saps, and salt, and the fourth one was a journal with a series of monochrome pictures attached to it.

And Luna was interested in the second one.

* * *

Thanks to the power of technology, Luna had acquired a photocopy of the second journal her descendant have made during their adventures in Riven. Flipping the pages, she then stopped when the Stranger's journal started describing it.

_ "...there was an initiation that one of the other prisoners had explained to head towards the Age, and they had required me to know what the animals were and what the natural order of life was in the place. I have of course written it down, as they had left clues around each island. Once I have chosen the correct ones, I saw what is a door roll open to reveal a most peculiar statue. _

_ The statue was made of wood, and it was painted similar to one of the glass windows which depicted Gehn, so I had assumed it was Gehn itself as well, however his face was replaced with one of a vulture. Its hands were shaped like it was presenting something, but the thing was a book with a crystal on top of the linking panel. _

_ Before I was allowed to touch the panel, a few of the locals surrounded me, passed me a small sharpened metal dagger, and pointed to the statue. _

_ It was there I realized this was my initiation, and it was a way through the panel. _

_ I decided to strike my dagger through the depiction of Gehn towards the heart, and the locals around me cheered. I took the moment to see that the crystals were actually healing the linking panel of the Book and it led towards an Age that I haven't seen yet, and reached out. _

_ I didn't remember what had happened next, but I am here in prison, explaining what it looked like in case I needed to return." _

'Tay…' Luna realized. She remembered now. When she and her father was taken by aunt Yeesha for a Family History moment, they were Linked to Tay during a small festival where the locals, formerly of Riven, burned books and threw daggers towards a statue that looked like what her ancestor had seen and what her boggart was. She was scared of what it meant and couldn't sleep for a few days at that time.

It was great grand uncle Gehn himself, manifested as the pride of D'ni, taking control of his very self and becoming a monster that only wanted to control everything he touched, like the wizards she was a part of.

She was scared of becoming like Gehn with the wand she has in her pockets. She was scared that if she learned more about Magic, she would become like how Gehn became when he had learned about the Art.

She promised herself doesn't want to be like him when she visited Tay once, and she promised again to not fall prey to the power of Wizarding Magic this time.

* * *

Luna dreamt again, and this time, her worst fear had manifested in a more human-looking fashion once again, wearing a white robe with golden trim. She attempted to move but was unable to, and saw  _ Gehn _ look at her with fury in his eyes.

She shouldn't let it take over her.

She saw Gehn walk towards her, his form slowly becoming more monstrous. Luna struggled softly, looking back with fear before she remembered something and looked to the back.

It was her younger self muttering the promise she had made, and afterward, her whole family appeared, cheering her on. Even great uncle Atrus was there, and he was whispering something which she couldn't understand until everything was made clear.

The overwhelming presence would quickly vanish and she felt a strange calm afterward and saw her dreamscape shift into something familiar to her eyes ever since she had played the muggle video game. It was Myst, but larger than the muggle depiction, and it contained far more trees and buildings.

It was Myst Island, in the form of the explanation of the family who lived on Myst. The serene forest and the chirping birds. The sounds of little creatures running amok. The soft chime of the clocktower, and the sounds of the observatory spinning once every second as Atrus stared towards the sky and searched for better places to keep the other Linking Books.

When she woke up, she was still afraid, but the memory of Myst Island also made her remember that Myst Island was created in rebellion against Gehn, and was the opposite of his grasp. Even if it had its faults, it was an Age where the family is important over pride.

She silently praised Yahvo as she walked out of her bed and wrote down on her journal.

The worst isn't over yet for Luna's second year.


	6. The Storm

When everyone has returned to Hogwarts, Luna was happier than everyone has ever seen and she was even more expressive than ever much to the Ravenclaws' dismay. She would reply in full on questions regarding her boggart that led to even greater confusion as the wizarding world never had a festival that depicted Lord Voldermort being burned with books.

"We never did, but then, didn't we have dark lords being burned at the stakes?" Luna answered with glee.

It was a very confusing time, but when Luna heard that the Care of Magical Creatures' new teacher was getting evicted for what the Malfoys have done and a certain creature was being executed, she followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron silently. It didn't for a moment for Luna to find herself following them underneath the Whomping Willow and unto a house, which she saw as the Shrinking Shack. She kept distance until she saw Professor Snape look at her with a glare.

"Miss Lovegood, I can see that your Ravenclaw tendencies brought you here," Professor Snape commented. "Good. Stay close and hidden. These  _ fools _ don't know what they're going to."

Luna was momentarily surprised at the normally-strict teacher, but then, Luna has never seen Professor Snape outside his teaching zone, and this was one of those times, she mused, following close behind Professor Snape's shadow. Listening in, her eyes widened and gears churned on her head. Sirius Black was innocent, after all, and Peter Pettigrew was a rat, specifically Ron Weasley's rat. And Sirius was the one that brought Harry the broom he was using after the holidays. She hid out of sight as all of them, plus an unconscious floating Professor Snape, headed out of the Whomping Willow until she saw the bright clouds covering the moon.

"Harry! Professor Lupin's a werewolf!" Hermione called out.

Luna looked intrigued and stayed close behind a bush, watching the scene, also seeing Sirius Black turn into a black dog and attack the werewolf. She winced a bit, before then looking around as Peter Pettigrew escapes.

Wishing for aunt Yeesha to arrive, she jumped out of the bushes and ran after Peter Pettigrew while Harry ran off towards Sirius Black, heavily injured from the fight. When she managed to catch the rat, she glared at it and softly took a small ribbon from her hair and tied it to a rat's paw, and then walked towards the castle when she saw dementors. Thousands of them, heading towards where lake, where she tripped, losing the rat. Cursing, she headed towards a small opening where she saw Harry Potter failing to cast a Patronus charm and then looked over to the opposite of the lake where someone cast one stronger, making her get knocked back from the force of the Dementors fleeing. She looked around, trying to find the rat, but frowned as she decided to trek back to the fields where she saw Miss Poppy and Dumbledore arrive with Professor Snape.

Luna Lovegood merely submitted herself to the devices of the wizards once again as she followed them.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I followed you three," Luna replied.

"Why were you following us?" Harry questioned.

"I was concerned about Professor Hagrid, of course."

"Why were you concerned about Professor Hagrid?" Hermione inquired.

Luna wistfully smiled. "Draco Malfoy was involved."

It was a few seconds when they digested the answer.

"So, does that mean that you heard—" Harry began.

"Yes, I heard about Sirius Black. Troubled fellow, isn't he? Reminds me of one of my uncles." Luna softly smiled.

"What had happened to your great uncle then?" 

"Oh, well, he went to ruin my great uncle's library with his brother, both of them got exiled, then he became good and then saved my aunt Yeesha," Luna explained.

Ron simply nodded, while Harry taught of something. "Hold on, you said your uncle ruined your great uncle's library with his brother? That sounds like the brothers in Myst."

Luna's face shifted. "You played the muggle game?"

"Uh, yeah, the whole summer. The game was awesome. I'm stuck in the… Uhm… spaceship area," Harry explained.

"Selenitic Age," Luna corrected in an unimpressed voice.

"Yeah, that one, especially the maze section," Harry admitted. "Have you mapped it out? I've been trying to find other people who played it but the Dursleys don't like me interacting with the neighbors."

Luna's left eyebrow raised upward for a few moments before pointing at Hermione. "Oh, look! A time-turner! You can save the professor's griffon that way, right?"

Hermione's eyes were large at the sudden change of subject, then immediately went over to Luna and Harry's side, placing a long chain around them. "Don't mention this to everyone, miss…?"

"Oh, I've forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Luna Lovegood."

They saw Dumbledore winking at them as Hermione spun the magical device.

Time travel is a fickle thing, and Luna has decided to destroy these objects after they were through with saving Buckbeak, and possibly, Sirius Black. When they were out of the hospital wing, Harry, the confused Boy-Who-Lived, saw himself again.

"This is a form of time travel that not even aunt Yeesha would allow," Luna mumbled to herself as she saw herself and others.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Luna lied. "You're moving out of Professor Hagrid's house, we need to move. How do we get the griffon? I haven't been in a Care of Magical Creatures lesson yet."

The two third-years just realized that Luna was a second-year.

* * *

After saving Buckbeak, Luna had obtained a rat with a ribbon on its arm, struggling to escape her pack. Harry didn't immediately recognize it, but when he recognized himself fainting across an opening, he released the most brilliant Patronus Luna has ever seen, wincing as she saw her past self stagger by the side. 

When they had returned to the infirmary, Luna returned immediately to her bed and waited for the next person to arrive.

* * *

Luna Lovegood felt smug the following morning, having just captured a person and made Sirius Black a free man. Ron was temporarily confused, but he found that Luna Lovegood was truly loony, and she embraced it with pride. He felt that if being a Ravenclaw meant being a boring bookworm or a Loony Luna, he'd rather have a boring bookworm instead.

But when Luna started telling stories about the Muggle Video Game that threatened the Statute of Secrecy, he felt like something will go wrong and that the best course of action this time is to incorporate the second-year into the fold.

If only Luna can stop talking about Nargles and Heffalumps and Short-snouts.

Granted, Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to get higher grades now that they had a Ravenclaw, even if said Ravenclaw was eccentric.


	7. Broken Statute

When Harry arrived home, the Dursleys have left him a simple letter that he was to enjoy the computer he had received, and they won't take it unless he does chores and stays quiet as he had always done, and if he did it, the Dursleys will get a phone line for him to play with his games.

When Hermione had arrived home, the first thing she had done was to boot up the new computer she had, a Macintosh computer, and started to play Myst.

When Ron arrived, he simply glanced up to the skies and wondered what Luna meant when the 'Veil' was simply a large portkey and decided to walk to his room to think about it for a while.

The incoming muggleborns have started to wonder if the things in Myst were real and started experimenting, causing more obliviations for the whole year than previous years combined as accidental magic accidents spiked in number.

Communities with computers have started to notice a sudden influx of curious students trying to test out the Veil, all because of one eccentric Ravenclaw whose words were eerily matching those of the game.

The Ministry was facing repercussions for the Trial of Sirius Black as Peter Pettigrew was found to be alive, guilty and his Order of Merlin revoked.

Back in Tomahna, Luna approached the hidden library with her father, after she had explained about her boggart, and visited the Ages their ancestor have visited in, starting with Tay. Luna still had nightmares about it, but after interacting with the Tayians, Luna felt remotely better. She had also visited other Ages with people who are still alive, and in the end, they visited their great uncle Atrus at Releeshahn.

In hindsight, Luna thought, It was a horrible idea to tell him about the video game in front of the D'ni council.

"Let me get this straight, the surface-dwellers have gotten ahold of  _ what _ from D'ni and created  **_what_ ** from it???"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm currently requiring proofreaders so I can also ensure that this story reads as good as possible.


End file.
